gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary was featured in the episode Wheels. It was performed by Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang as leads, and the rest of New Directions as back-up. The Glee Club performed this song in wheelchairs which some found hard, but they managed it and planned to sing it at Sectionals. It was originally sung by Creedence Clearwater Revival from their second studio album Bayou Country and later covered by Tina Turner. Rachel was included in this song. In the episode Sectionals, Jane Addams Academy stole the song from New Directions's setlist after Sue reveals the setlist to the competing schools. Due that action the Jane Addams Academy director Grace Hitchens so they could perform it along with And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, ''which the New Directions also had planned to sing. She added it to their own setlist for sectionals, and they did perform it at sectionals in wheelchairs to the horror of McKinley High's Glee Club. Sue also tells Dalton Rumba from Haverbrook School for the Deaf to perform the group's best song, Don't Stop Believin'. Due to Sue's action the New Directions had nothing on their setlist to perform. This is considered to be one of the most difficult and dangerous choreographies of the first season due to most of the cast's inexperience operating wheelchairs. __TOC__ Lyrics '''Tina with New Directions:' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' on a river Finn: (This one's for you, Artie!) Mercedes: Left a good job in the city Mercedes and Artie: Workin' for the man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Big wheels keep on turnin' Mercedes and Girls: Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin' Mercedes and New Directions: And we're rollin' (Artie: 'rollin') Rollin ('Artie: 'rollin), rollin' on the river ('Artie: '''rollin' on the river) '''Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for the man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Tina: Big wheels keep on turnin' (ND: 'turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' ('ND: 'burning) New Directions: And we're rollin' ('Mercedes and Artie: 'rollin') ('Mercedes: 'rollin') Rollin' (Artie: rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Artie: 'rollin' on the river) rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin') Rollin ('Mercedes: '''yeah), rollin' on the river (Mercedes and Artie: rollin' on the river) '''New Directions: '''da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah '''Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Tina: 'Memphis yall) and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans ('Tina: '''New Orleans) '''Artie: But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched a ride on the river boat Queen Tina: Big wheels Keep on turnin' (ND: '''turning) '''Mercedes: Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (ND: '''burning) '''New Directions: And we're rollin' (Tina: 'rollin') Rollin' ('Mercedes and Artie: 'rollin') ('Tina: 'rollin') (Mercedes: rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Artie: 'rollin' on the river) rollin' ('Tina: 'yeah) Rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Mercedes: '''rollin' on the river) '''New Directions: '''da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah '''Artie: If you come down to the river (ND: 'do) I betcha you're gonna find some people who live ('ND: '''do) '''Tina: You don't have to worry If you have no money, The people on the river are happy to give Mercedes: Big wheel keeps on turnin' (Artie: Oh yeah!) (ND: turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (ND: '''burning) '''New Directions: rollin', rollin' ('Tina: '''rollin') ('Artie: 'rollin') Rollin' on a river ('Tina: 'rollin' on a river) ('Mercedes: 'rollin' on a river) Rollin', rollin' ('Mercedes: 'yeah), rollin' on a river ('Tina: 'rollin' on a river) '''New Directions: '''da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Rollin' ('Artie: 'rollin'), rollin' ('Tina: 'rollin') Rollin' on a river ('Artie: 'rollin' on a river) Rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin') ('Mercedes: '''Yeah!), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin') da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Trivia *This number was dedicated to Artie. *This song marks the first time Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) was featured in a released song of Glee. Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Jane Addams Academy